Atalanta Trent
Mark Trent’s ex a 3000-plus year old Olympian diva gifted with even greater power than Mark himself. History The Scythian Renunciate of Anatolia Women who vow to live without the company of any men among whom Atalanta was raised three thousand years gone by. A nomadic band of horsewomen and archers who lived at the dawn of recorded history. Legend has it that they were born from a tragedy going back four thousand years to the dawn of our creation. When her ancestors lost their men in a war that left only grieving widows and orphans, who banded together to protect themselves from a victorious enemy. Taking up the sword in defense of their liberty and their own bodies. They were a society of women who did for themselves every function and aspect of normal civilized life. Survivors who became the most fearsome fighting force of their era. But she was not born to them. For Atalanta it began when her parents abandoned her to the elements some four thousand years ago, give or take. Imagine being a screaming infant with no sense of why or where. Exposed to the elements and predators that surround you in the case of her own example, She was rescued by her adopted clan-mother the renunciate who took her in to her house Menalippe, the She-Bear Sister to our Queen Hippolyta. Unbeknownst to Atalanta she had kin ties to a powerful clan of Hittie demigods, The Immortals of Mount Arh’rarat. Led by her birth father King Iasus Mension, the Thunder Lord. After being abandoned by her biological father, likely to die an ignonimous death she was found by a wandering patrol of Scythian warriors. Her adopted people taught her the basic rules of survival. They hunted, cooked, forged weapons, and raised horses on their lands. Some would call them Amazons. They called themselves the Renunciates. They worshipped Artemis and took oath to live their lives apart from men. Priestesses to the goddess who was their mother. Diva Atalanta’s power awoke in her at a very young age, bestowing on her the strength of many men. Her skin became as hard as toughened leather so that in this era bullets do not wound her. She also gained the ability to fly after a chance meeting with a wizard named Daedalus. She also stopped aging sometime after shr came to full adulthood. The Gilgamesh Initiative As a child Atalanta had enormous physical strength that she had to learn to control with the greatest of difficulty. Her problem has always been in taking pleasure with either woman or men without physically harming her lovers. Melanion thankfully was sturdier than most. But in the end he was mortal. A clever boy a charming man devoted father and husband. It was for the very first time that she regretted being an immortal. She had little time for grieving at his burial when her birth father revealed to her his plan to rid the world of what he deemed to be the curse of human mortality. Using ancient technology he had recently unearthed he planed to flood the world and purge it of the mortals. As irony would have it. She wound up fulfilling the prophesy of causing her father’s demise and freed the diva world of a tyrant who had threatened the world to drown in a flood of his devising. To purge herself of the guilt that she felt from kinslaying she joined a bold fellowship on a quest of epic proportions known to history as Jason and the Argonauts. At the fall of Troy the renunciates nation was in ruin and the remaining clan decided to go there separate ways. Atalanta’s adopted mother greatly humbled by the loses she had sustained accepted her back as if she had never left. And traveled to the west eventually settling in modern day brazil. There they became like the native people who surrounded their enclave. For generations Atalanta was the guardian protector of her people until she met Mark Trent. His vary nature reminded her of Herakles causing her to challenge him for the right to passage only to lose badly. By the laws of her people this bounded her life to him. To her dismay he refused her which she did not take well. She still followed him back into the world and was amazed at all the changes that had taken place since she had last seen the world. She did not set out to be a super hero. But fell into the role with enthusiasm. Of course I had trouble adapting to the change of the times in some notable ways. I joined the Centurians largely to be near mark in his battles, but also to give me a place in the strange new world into which I was thrust. Discovering that mark already had a wife was not to me a deal breaker learning how devoted he was to her most certainly was. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Atalanta is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet. She is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Durability: Atalanta, possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with Paranormals opponents such as The Centurian and Rex Machina. She has considerable resistance to human weaponries, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. And her ability to heal rapidly makes up for this set back. She can easily survive under extreme pressures, cold, and heat. Andromeda has been able to traverse space, undergo submergence into lava, and withstand a direct explosion from a nuclear warhead unharmed. Atalanta has heightened resistance to magical attacks. She is highly experienced in battling foes who use sorcery as a weapon. As a divine being herself, she is far-less susceptible to manipulation by magic and mental attack than many of her fellow heroes. Also, Andromeda is self-sufficient in that she doesn't have to eat and can go without sleep. She is also capable of holding her breath under water, for hours and hours on end. Flight: Andromeda is capable of unassisted flight through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. Andromeda is capable of flying at speeds of greater than escape velocity. She has been clocked at Mach 5 (hyper-sonic) traveling in sustained flight and can go much faster if need be. Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Her top speed is high hypersonic and according to Longstride, she can easily keep up with her but it should be noted that the Longstride does not usually go at her nearly max speed which is, unless the situation is severe and calls for it. Superhuman Reflexes: Andromeda possesses reflex abilities similar to speedsters, and has been noted as being faster than The Centurian's. Andromeda's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Superhuman Agility: Andromeda’s agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Superhuman Stamina: Andromeda can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. Enhanced Healing Factor: Atalanta is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. In rare cases where she was gravely injured or where another has managed to severely poison her, Atalanta showed the ability to physically merge with the Earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as she regains shape. Enhanced Senses: Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. *''Enhanced Vision:'' She also possesses the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. *''Enhanced Smell'' *''Enhanced Hearing'' Abilities Master Combatant: She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made and the exotic martial arts styles of the Olympians. Master Tactician and Strategist: Atalanta is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. Multi-lingual: Wisdom: Atalanta possesses great wisdom and intelligence. Physical Beauty: Andromeda is generally seen and known to be as beautiful as any supermodel. Strength Class 100+; Atalanta is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Weaknesses Piercing Weapon Vulnerability: Atalanta is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. Pressures, the vacuum of space, extreme heat and cold don't seem to faze her. And she can heal at a meta-human rate. However, Andromeda is somewhat vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as projectiles. Rifle or top notch machine-gun fire can cause bruising to slight penetration wounds. Knives and swords of magical nature, as well as the attacker, will only cause pain and maybe, a temporary cut. Given her vast strength, it would be obvious that piercing weapons such as bullets, may penetrate her skin, but not her muscle tissue. Over the years, there have some inconsistencies in this weakness. She has been shown to be greatly weak against these forms of weaponry, and at other times has been able to ignore the impact. Category:The Centurians Category:Centurian Blues